blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starter Blue
Starter Blue is very simply the deck that every new player starts out with in Blox Cards. It is a very easy-to-use deck, but has many low value cards and poor focus. Once comfortable with the mechanics and having earned enough BB to buy new packs, players should look to replace weaker cards to build a stronger version or find a new direction to move into entirely. Stats Decklist Original Starter Blue= |-|Reworked Starter Blue= Introducing "Reworked Starter Blue", the starter deck that would replace the current Starter Blue we have. This deck isn't official yet! However, I am doing my best efforts to contact Vis to see if she can change the starter deck into the decklist provided below. Here are the benefits between our current Starter Blue deck and this reworked variation: * Mistake-Proof: This deck does not require sequencing nor conditions in order for cards to be beneficial. Even if a new player discards its entire hand at his or her first game, there is a chance that the new player can win the game against other new players. ** Targets are removed from the deck, due to new players either not using the targets or using them incorrectly. ** Actions are removed from the deck in order to adjust towards acclimated complexity and the fact that actions need conditions in order to be played correctly. * Newbie-Friendly: This deck attempts to keep complexity to a minimum by stockpiling the deck with fighters with no effects, or fighters with simple effects and triggers. ** Simple effects include: *** Lifegain *** Card Draw *** Weaken (-Power) *** Summoning (Razikai) ** Simple triggers include: *** OnSummon *** OnDeath *** OnDestroy ** Passives, like StayBlue's AttackBlock, are not allowed. If new players don't understand why they can't attack with StayBlue, there's a problem. * Viable: If the player understands the basics of how this deck works, they can win against other new players with this deck, and potentially other high-levels playing with their decks. * Clear Objective: When a new player enters the deckbuilder and looks at the deck's cards and their effects, they would have a general understanding on how this card interacts with their deck. How to Play It is important to use icons as efficiently as possible to make this deck work. Cast small things like Snowskateer and Newbie to fill the board an generate icons while slowing your opponent's advance with cards like Glaciem Mage and JackinatorMG. Once you've collected enough icons, you can play bigger things like Darpeh, Grand Glaciem Mage, or IcyTea and begin to work down your opponent and push for damage. How to Beat It's easy to outvalue Starter Blue just by playing a deck with more synergy or higher card values. Power and health across the board is not very high, so larger midrange minions found in any other color can be enough to swamp this deck if you aren't locked down by a mage. Anything that has a "plan" is usually good enough to take on this deck while being mostly undeterred. Would you recommend this deck (Starter Blue)? Yes No Category:Beginner's Decks